Puella Magi Ayano Magica
by MakiMinnion
Summary: '¡No te dejes engañar por el'.'fue solo un sueño' . 'Ya no recuerdo lo que era importante para mi . 'Posees el poder necesario para cambiar el destino del mundo" "No dejes de ser lo que eres hoy" . " La magia y los milagros existen" . "Eres lo unico que me queda para guiarme" ."La felicidad aun no sea ido..."Te amo" "¿quieres convertirte en una puella Magi?"-terrible summary.


**¡konbawa gente!**

**vengo con un nuevo project,¡sipi!¡esto es un AU,no solo eso,¡tiene magia!,ajam,si,ya se que se parece a Puella magi,madoka Magic,pero en cierto modo en distinto,como pueden ver;¡bien,bien!***

**mi otro fic no lo he olvidado y lo seguire, ;)**

**hare aclaraciones al final,muchas gracias,y disfrunten la lectura.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: [AU][MAGIC-FANTASY]**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Jin (shizen no Teki-p)**

* * *

"_esto…es horrible…es demasiado para uno solo"_

"_Ayano…¿quieres cambiar el destino de este mundo"_

"_¿q-que?"_

"_¡NO LO ESCUCHES!"_

"_posees el poder suficiente para poder hacerlo"_

"_¿d-de..verdad?"_

"_¡claro!,haz un contrato conmigo…"_

"_¡NO TE DEJES ENGAÑAR POR EL!"_

"…_y conviértete en una puella magi"_

"_yo…"_

"_**¡NO LO HAGAS AYANO!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OoO Crei haberte visto en mis sueños OoO**_

_**.**_

-solo fue un sueño…-musito la joven de cabello castaño,al abrir sus ojos de golpe y encontrarse en su cama caliente,mirando el techo blanco de su habitación.

El solo hecho de recordar aquellas tinieblas que impedían observar la catástrofe que alguna vez fue llamado su "hogar",le daba la sensación fugaz de que todas esas imágenes que pasaban por su mente fueron reales,sin embargo,un alivio recorrió su cuerpo al tener entendido que todo había sido un sueño.

La chica de ojos castaños se levanto por simple reflejo,estaba confundida y muy cansada,debido a los intensivos esfuerzos para lograr comprender sus estudios,pero como siempre fue en vano.

"fue eso"

Dejo escapar una risa sarcástica al recordar todo lo que se haba dormido en su mesa de estudio al aburrirse leyendo sobre la teoría de Dalton.

Se estiro cual gato perezoso,y forzadamente camino hacia la puerta con dirección al baño.

-¡buenos días Nee-chan!-saludo con animo un chico de cabello negro y ojos miel quien parecía estar de buen humor esa mañana.

-buenos días Kousuke-la castaña imito la sonrisa que le dedicaba su menor.

-no tienes buena cara,¿te encuentras bien?¿has dormido bien?¿sucedió algo?-el curioso chico ladeo ligeramente su cabeza abrumando de preguntas a su hermana mayor.

"_muchas pregunta para una sola mañana"_

-e..estoy bien,Kousuke…-una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente.

-¿estudiaste anoche,onee-chan?-

-¿e-eh?-

la voz que intervino esta vez,dejo helada a la chica quien por segunda vez sintió el sudor en su frente,reconocía bien esa voz femenina detrás suyo,y lo confirmaba,que no era nada mas y nada menos que Tsubomi,su hermana menor.

-¡que cosas dices,Tsubomi!¡cla-claro que estudie y muy bien,me acuerdo de todo!-

_No se acuerda ni el primer párrafo del libro de __química_

-¡¿te quedaste dormida,verdad,Onee-chan?!-el siguiente en aparecer fue Shuuya quien con su rostro burlón desmintió de inmediato a la mas grande de los cuatro chicos que se hallaban en el pasillo de la casa.

El silencio fue su final.

-¡haha!¡Onee-chan se ha quedado dormida,estudiando!-se burlo el rubio,algo que no fue imitado por sus hermanos ya que,era de esperarse,Kousuke se preocupaba cada vez mas por los promedios de la mayor y Tsubomi,ni que decir,la vigilaba seguido y la impulsaba a su manera,a estudiar,por que ella misma no movería un solo dedo.

-¡Shuuya!¡si estudie!¡y mucho...!..mas o menos …algo…quizás…un poco.-

_Su autoestima esta por los suelos_

La peli-café derrotada,como todas las mañanas,se fue al baño a lavarse y a arreglarse para ir a la preparatoria como la estudiante ordinaria que era,al menos es fue lo que ella misma se había convencido,y continuo su rutina.

Ayano Tateyama,16 años de edad,esta en segundo año de preparatoria,promedios bajos en las materia.

_Esa soy yo…_

Con esos pensamientos en su mente,cepillo sus dientes con desgano,metiéndose en la cabeza que siempre había un verdadero motivo por el cual sonreír…

Y si lo había.

Sus padres.

Sus hermanos,que a pesar de no tener lazos de sangre,el cariño y afecto en su corazón sobrepasaba esos limites,ellos eran y seguirían siendo su familia feliz.

Sus amigos,quienes le proporcionaban felicidad inigualable todos los días,todos tenían su modo de regalarle algo,que aunque ellos no lo sepan,ella lo apreciaba mucho.

"_¿Por qué otro motivo no estaría feliz?"_

Ayano esbozo una sonrisa al recordar todo lo que la hacia sonreír y hacerle el día.

.

.

Ella estaba lista,tenia su uniforme de preparatoria bien puesto,usaba unas pinzas color rojo en su cabello café y por ultimo su inseparable bufanda roja,que la acompaño desde los 8 años,era su fiel compañera,su motivo por el cual seguía cayendo en el deseo infantil de _ser una heroína._

-¿te pondrás esa bufanda con este calor?-le dijo su madre, tomando una sorbo a su taza de café,la sonriente chica asintió a lo que la mujer dejo escapar una leve suspiro sarcástico.-si tu lo dices.-

La de bufanda se sentó al costado de su madre,sirviéndose un vaso de leche y un emparedado de mermelada,que comió gustosa,como todos los días.

-¡hoy estas de buen humor!-diagnostico Ayaka-su madre- al notar la alegría en los castaños ojos de su primogénita;esta se ruborizo un poco ante tal detalle que jamas se escapaba de la mirada de su progenitora.

-si…-hablo,dibujando una sonrisa-es que,estoy muy feliz por mis amigos,por los chicos,por ti y por Papá,hay mucho que disfrutar estos días.-la nostalgia de aquellos momentos de su infancia volaron con velocidad,el momento en el conoció a sus amigos paso por su mente fugazmente,no había algo que no la ponga feliz.

Se volvió hacia la mujer de cabello oscuro,quien mostró una sonrisa traviesa a su hija.

-se nota que sabes disfrutar los cosas que se te dan,esa es una virtud muy linda de ti.-dicho esto ambas mostraron una sonrisa dulce dedicada a ambas.

_Definitivamente,nada va a salir ma—_

_-¡_Nee-chan!¡ya termínate ese pan!¡quedan 10 minutos antes de que cierren!-

"_excepto por eso"_

Estar haciendo ejercicio o recibir tarea extra no era algo muy atractivo

-¡voy en marcha!-grito de manera que despertó a su padre de su profundo sueño,de un solo movimiento cojio su maletín y una galleta de chispas de chocolate para el camino,esta vez Ayano estaba dispuesta a llegar temprano asi tenga que volar para alcanzar al menos llegar al ultimo minuto.

-¡apresúrate,llegaras tarde!-

la joven Tateyama se coloco sus mocasines y salio hacia su establecimiento educativo el cual quedaba al otro lado de la calle,a diferencia de sus hermanos.

-¡hasta luego!-se despidió de su madre desde lo lejos.

"_hoy,va a ser un lindo día"_

"_¡llegare temprano!¡esta vez lo lograre!"_

* * *

_-llega tarde,Tateyama-san.-_ el ceño se hizo presente en el rostro de la tutora de baja estatura,con gruesas facciones y decorado con arrugas de todos los tamaños y unas gafas cuadradas,dándole un aspecto de una bruja,y lo peor es que no tenia buenas migas con ella,precisamente por que un día Ene le entrego a escondidas un dibujo en donde representaba a la perfección a su respetada tutora-un horrible garabato con una ridícula cara con rayas en ella- y luego de eso,Ayano no podía tomarse enserio a su mentora,gracias a su azulada amiga.

-perdone usted la tardanza.-la chica de bufanda se inclino debidamente-ademas de disimular su risa- y fue a sentarse en la ultima fila al lado de su amigo Shintaro y delante de ella estaba su mejor amiga Ene,quien le dedicaba divertidas miradas desde su asiento.

Busco con su mirada,su asiento,nadie la observaba,solo era la chica insignificante que tenia bufanda y estaba por reprobar el curso,nada nuevo.

"_solo eso…"_

Soltó un bufido casi imperceptible a los oídos de quienes eran sus amigos,una vez mas,el primer objetivo del día,le había resultado fallido.

-ayano…-se dirigió hacia el sitio de al lado encontrándose con un peli-negro de ojos similares con un par de ojeras decorando su malhumorado rostro sin gracia.-es la quinta vez que tardas tanto…-musito Shintaro Kisaragi,amigo de la secundaria de Tateyama.

-perdón…-tardo segundos en buscar la excusa perfecta para evadir por quinta vez el tema de las tardanzas.-es que…

-¡bah!¡Ayano-chan,no te excuses,al menos tu no ves pornografía hasta las dos de la mañana,todos los días.-una peli-azul de dos coletas bien atadas y ojos del mismo color que el cielo,intervino,haciendo énfasis en sus ultimas tres palabras dirigidas con malicia hacia el fastidiado y colorado Kisaragi.

-¡c-c-calla!¡al menos yo no uso faldas cortas!-exclamo el azabache,sin tener algo bueno con que atacar.

Recién se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir

_-_¡anda!¿el _amo_ es travestí en las noches?,¡con razón duermes tarde!.-se burlo la cÿaneus notando que había humillado al desdichado chico.

-¡cierra la boca!¡joder!-exclamo en voz baja evitando ser escuchado por la maestra.

-¡no sabia que mi amo tenia gustos tan…particulares!¡tehe~!-dejo escapar una carcajada que seguramente se había escuchado en toda el aula,captando la atención de muchos alumnos y de su nada agradable profesora.

La chica que se hallaban en medio de la cómica discusión dejo escapar una risa.

Shintaro sin duda era humillado exclusivamente por Enemy Enomoto,una joven que lograba sacarle una sonrisa hasta al mas frió y serio de los seres humanos,ese fue el caso de Shintaro Kisaragi,antes de conocerla,era frió y distante,no hablaba con muchas personas y en ocasiones era extremadamente sincero,al punto de dañar los sentimientos ajenos,sin embargo,desde la llegada de su alegre amiga azul hubo un cambio drástico en el,ahora era un tanto vulnerable,pero bastante gracioso en cierta forma,era torpe si se podía definir así,pero mucho mas comprensivo que antes ,y todo eso fue gracias a Ene.

-¡Enomoto-san!¡Kisaragi-san!-eufórica la profesional camino en dirección a los dos adolescentes para que dejaran atrás su "espectáculo".-¿tienen algo importante que anunciar?-

-n-no-El peli-negro respondió.

Ambos quedaron en silencio,y volvieron a su posición frente a la pizarra o así se creía,la chica de azules cabellos quería humillar mas a su inseparable "master" pero decidió dedicarse a darle algo de paz a este ultimo.

-bien-carraspeo la mujer.-tengo un importante anuncio que darles.-pauso,dandole la breve oportunidad de acomodar sus grandes gafas.-desde hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno estudiando con nosotros.-

Eso capto la atención de los jóvenes,quienes abrieron sus ojos de manera exagerada demostrando su curiosidad,claramente muchos chicos-incluyendo al NEET- pedían que sea una sexy y misteriosa chica,y en parte por el grupo femenino,pedían que sea un guapo chico fuerte y atractivo-a excepción de Ayano Tateyama,quien aun curiosa no quería pensar en quien seria su misterioso nuevo compañero.-,y la maestra,como todos los días,mostró una hipócrita mueca de felicidad.

-puedes pasar,Kozakura-san.-

El ruido de la puerta logro que las tripas se muevan con fuerza,el latido de su corazón aumento a gran velocidad y sus ojos se abrían todo lo que podían,para ver al nuevo alumno.

_¿tanta curiosidad por un insignificante chico nuevo?_

Alto,pálido de tez blanca como el marfil,intimidantes ojos amarillos como los de un lobo que lograban ver mas allá del alma,oscuro cabello negro,largo y atado en una coleta,en su mejilla había una curiosa forma circular del mismo color que aquellos atemorizantes ojos que lograron hacerla estremecer,llevaba puesto un suéter de preparatoria color negro;en su rostro parecía haber cierta molestia de tener tantas miradas clavadas en el.

_¿acaso el...sera…?_

_No,imposible_

-soy Kozakura Kuroha,un placer.-

El tono de su voz la hizo sentir como si fuese a morirse en un segundo,la sensación de escuchar tan solo aquel nombre pronunciado,logro que ella se sintiera muy extraña,como si cierta parte de ella misma,saliera por fin a la luz,el presentir como su corazón empezaba a a latir de manera extraña, era muy preocupante.

_Creí__ verte antes_

-¡bien,Kozakura-san!-la voz de la maestra logro despertar a Ayano de tal hipnotismo que había sido provocado por el novato.-puedes tomar asiento.-

El azabache de orbes amarillos busco con la mirada un sitio vació,no sin antes,mandarle una acosadora mirada fulminante al trió que al extremo.

-soy yo..o el chico nuevo nos mando una mirada mortal.-comento Ene a sus dos amigos.-

Pero Ayano no presto atención a tal pregunta,simplemente no podía quitarse de la cabeza la mirada penetrante de Kozakura Kuroha.

Esos ojos

Esa voz

Ese rostro

Ella ya lo había visto

Sus latidos aumentaban provocados por el miedo y la ansiedad,sentía un frió en su espalda y un nudo en la garganta que le impedía articular las palabras adecuadas,sus escalofríos no cesaban y sentía que el nuevo la desconcertaba sabia que lo había visto alguna vez,y sabia perfectamente en donde lo había visto,y como todo típico y cliché,sabia que eso..

..no era una coincidencia

El _escenario de una ciudad destruida_

_Explosiones en todos lados_

_Escombros por __doquier_

_Y él..._

-¡oye Ayano-chan!-

-¡ah!-unos negros e inanimados ojos negros y unos brillantes y grandes ojos azules,la miraban detalladamente con cierta curiosidad.

-¿esta todo bien,Ayano-chan?-volvió a preguntar la de coletas,recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de nuestra niña de bufanda.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor,evitándose una explicación de la causa de su inquietud,no obstante,solo consiguió ver a un grupo de chicos rodeando al nuevo alumno atormentándolo con preguntas y sonrisas empalagosas,haciendo que el jovencito muestre una mueca de indiferencia ante el resto.

-vaya que es popular-soltó Shintaro al notar el numero de chicas que se acercaban a la carpeta ajena.

-¿e-eso crees?..-la castaña intento distraerse creando una conversación con su amigo,solo para no seguir pensando en cosas que la ponían de malas.

-¿Ayano-chan..conoces a ese chico?-directa y sin rodeos,Ene fue quien hizo la pregunta,realmente la Tateyama no era buena ocultando ciertos sentimientos y gestos.-cuando lo viste,te vi muy tensa.

-e-eh?...-

-eso es cierto.-afirmo el Kisaragi.

Ella no supo que decir,ni siquiera ella lo entendia, mucho menos sabia como explicar tales acontecimientos y si lo hacia probablemente sus amigos la iban a creer una loca.

-no es nada..solo que…-dirigió su vista hacia un costado lejos de las miradas de sus amigos y del chico nuevo,sin duda ese día iba a ser muy largo.

-¿te encuentras bien,Kuroha-kun?-escucho la voz de una de sus compañeras de clase interrogando de manera NO acosadora al incomodo joven.

Si hay pregunta

Tiene que haber una respuesta

-no-la fría e indiferente voz del novato le erizo los cabellos e inclusive podía sentir como su roja bufanda se elevaba por temor. Ayano no resistió y cedió a la tentación de observar la escena,viendo como sin importar nada Kozakura se levanto de su asiento haciéndose paso en el grupo de curiosos-me siento mal,necesito ir a la enfermería.-

-¡c-claro,s-si quieres yo…

-no.-negó sin piedad,rechazando la oferta de la misma compañera.-se lo tengo que pedir a la persona indicada.-

Cada paso que daba era una tortura mental para la portadora de la bufanda.

Cada acción que el hacia,no pasaba por alto

Sin previo aviso y con todo descaro camino en dirección a los asientos de la ultima fila,provocando una situación llena de incertidumbre y nerviosismo para los tres chicos.

No se detuvo ni siquiera para fijarse en las miradas del resto de sus compañeros detuvo su caminar al notar los ojos llenos de pánico del Kisaragi o quizás el gesto de molestia que mostraba Ene,y no rompió por ningún segundo el contacto visual que producía con la castaña.

"no te acerques…"

-¿Tateyama Ayano?-seguro de sus palabras,el misterioso alumno hablo.

Shintaro y Ene intercambiaron gestos de duda en sus facciones,mientras que la llamada se quedo estática por el pronuncio su nombre y ella quedo totalmente congelada,sumida en profunda ansiedad y deseos de huir.

-¿s..si?-respondió,con muchas dudas.-

-tu eres la encargada,llévame a la enfermería.-dijo o mas bien "ordeno" el peli-negro a la chica,quien por un segundo mostró con su rostro una señal de "ayúdenme".

Se levanto dudosa de su asiento,y asintió con la cabeza.

Salieron del aula seguidos por muchas observaciones de absolutamente toda su clase,y por si eso fuese lo peor,en los pasillos muchas personas se detenían a mirar al nuevo estudiante de la preparatoria,la mayoría por supuesto,fueron chicas.

Kuroha iba delante de la joven de pinzas rojas,cosa que agraviaba mas el estado de la misma.

"¿y si le hablas?"

"quizás sea alguien amable"

_-_¿c-como sabias…que..yo?

-la profesora lo dijo y lo vi en el pizarron de deberes.-contesto. La castaña asustada se reprendió mentalmente a si misma por accidentalmente hacerle creer al joven que ella en cierto modo intentaba coquetear.

-y-ya veo..-respondió aparentando alivio,fallando en el proceso.-al parecer te sabes la ruta,¿no es así?.-agradeció a los cielos por no balbucear ni mostrar debilidad,pero eso no quería decir que el momento se ponga mas fresco,ya que no recibió respuesta.-Kozakura-san….-musito lo mas bajo que pudo.

-llamame Kuroha.-cortante como mostraba ser,contesto.

No era alguien amable

_-K-kuroha-kun…_-imito con inseguridad en cada letra.

-¿Qué?.-

-¡N-no..es nada!...s-solo que…- "¡por que tuve que decir su nombre!,ahora si que me gané un enemigo gratis",temerosa sin una razón,Ayano busco un tema de conversación para al menos no tener una enemistad en su clase.-es un nombre bastante inusual,¡e-es bastan…¡bastante gracioso!¡N-no..digo que sea raro!¡es..es genial!¡tiene un…un toque divertido que da ganas de pronunciarlo!-

trabada por sus propias palabras

que triste

El mas alto se volvió hacia su compañera,quien quedo estática e hipnotizada por aquellos amarillentos ojos llenos de ira y desesperanza.

-Tateyama Ayano.-con firmeza pronuncio su nombre-¿tus amigos y familia,son importantes para ti?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

La estudiante de escarlata bufanda se sorprendió

Nunca había visto a alguien tan directo con sus palabras,todo lo que salia de los labios ajenos le afectaba tanto como una bomba nuclear,y en ese entonces,no tuvo mucho tiempo para responder,sabia perfectamente que cualquier cosa que ella hablara,le jugaría una mala pasada,sin embargo,Ayano no vacilaba con sus sentimientos hacia los que amaba,y ella seria capaz de enfrentar sus dudas diciendo lo que sentía.

-¿mi familia y amigos…?-recibió como contestación una mirada llena insatisfecha.-si,los quiero mucho,mi familia y mis amigos me han dado tanta felicidad que los quiero mucho.-una vez mas,una sonrisa florecía en su rostro,al pensar en todos sus seres queridos.

-¿de verdad?-

-jamas mentiría con algo así.-

Kuroha Kozakura se quedo observándola detenidamente de pies a cabeza,no dijo nada y se podía incluso escuchar su respiración al ser tanto el silencio,que consumía su tranquilidad.

-bien,entonces te haré una advertencia de alto riesgo.-

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.

-q-qu..

-si dices amar tanto a tus seres queridos,no dejes de ser lo que eres el día de hoy,no cometas la idiotez de cambiar a algo de lo que en algún momento te lamentaras,por que de ser así…-dio una pausa y se encamino hacia la puerta de la enfermería,la cual se hallaban a unos pasos.-perderás todo lo que te importa.-

La dejo ahí.

Sola,en el solitario pasillo donde ningún alma daba su aparición.

_¿dejar de ser lo que soy hoy día?_

"_¿Qué cosas trata de decir?"_

"_¿Por qué es tan distante y cortante conmigo?"_

"_¿de donde viene?"_

"_¿Quién ese este chico?"_

* * *

**_¡¿que?!,lo se lose,¿Kuroha esta ahi?,pues si...sera con magia y parecido a Madoka como ya dije,pero tambien tiene sus cambios_**

**_que poco a poco veran._**

**_bueno,los caps saldran de manera muyyy lenta,es decir que esperaran bastante en subirse,ademas depende de la opinion publica,asi que..ñeh..._**

**_ammm,¿que parejas habran?,creo que ya se pueden imaginar,si bueno,SHINene y Harutaka y otra pareja resaltante._**

**_seguire los otros fics,¡de veritas!  
_**

**_Ene,Shintaro Y AYANO son de la misma edad,apareceran Takane y Haruka,sipi,de ley habra HaruTaka,no se preocupen_**

**_bien..a Ayano la hize algo OOC,lamento demasiado LO OOC,y el unico personaje de Madoka Magica es Kyubey,el unico que va a aparecer_**

**_ahh~ tengo sueñito..._**

**_nos vemos en el siguiente cap y espero su apoyo y sugerencias._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer_**

**_Maki-chan_**


End file.
